Derrière la porte
by DarkBlue1
Summary: House-Cuddy-un fouet. Un défi imposé. Beaucoup de possibilités. Se situe dans le courant de la saison 6.
1. Chapter 1

_Tout est parti d'un défi : Construire une scène, avec deux personnages et un mot. J'ai hérité de « House – Cuddy – un fouet ». J'ai rédigé une petite scène, et puis, une chose en entraînant une autre, cette fic m'est venue à l'esprit. Trêves de bavardages, je vous laisse lire._

**Chapitre 1**

Porte fermée, verrouillée.

Stores baissés.

Un homme.

Une femme.

Un claquement de fouet.

L'homme sursaute maladroitement et reprend contenance rapidement.

Des yeux bleus, furieux, lancent des éclairs vers d'autres yeux, d'un bleu plus grisé, qui ne cillent pas.

Un autre claquement de fouet, donné d'une main inexpérimentée. La mèche touche l'homme au bras, lui arrachant un cri.

La femme s'arrête net. Elle voulait lui faire un peu peur, jouer un jeu un peu malsain, mais certainement pas lui faire mal. Du moins, pas physiquement.

Il profite de cette incertitude pour s'approcher d'elle. Cette scène l'a remué plus qu'il ne l'avouera. Sa bouche est sèche, il constate sans surprise qu'il est en train de bander.

Elle a le regard braqué sur ses hanches. Elle voit son érection. Ses jambes flageolent.

Lentement elle lève les yeux le long de son ventre, de son torse, de ses épaules.

Deux regards, empreints de désir, rivés l'un à l'autre.

Il voit ses lèvres gonflées, ses tétons qui pointent à travers le tissu fin du tee-shirt et du soutien-gorge seconde peau.

Il s'approche. De sa main libre, il englobe un sein, le soupèse, le malaxe.

Elle recule, rencontre le bois dur de son bureau derrière elle. Elle s'y accroche des deux mains et pose son pied chaussé d'un talon aiguille sur le bord du tiroir ouvert, cuisses ouvertes à présent.

La jupe courte a remonté, lui offrant une vue plongeante sur son intimité, à peine vêtue d'un string noir.

Lentement, il défait la boucle de sa ceinture, enlève les boutons de sa braguette. Il a maigri, son pantalon descend tout seul le long de ses hanches, et il s'attaque à son boxer.

De ses deux mains, elle remonte complètement sa jupe, baisse son string, s'en défait d'un pas, toujours avec ses talons aiguilles. Assise au bord du bureau, elle le laisse venir entre ses cuisses.

Il saisit ses fesses qu'il fait basculer légèrement pour la pénétrer durement. Elle est tellement mouillée qu'il grogne, satisfait.

Ses coups de reins sont secs, violents, passionnés. Elle enroule ses jambes autour de lui, le saisit aux épaules, lui mord le cou. Leurs bouches se prennent en un spasme. Lutte de pouvoir entre deux langues conquérantes. Coups de rein toujours plus forts, toujours plus rapides. En un long cri, la femme offre sa jouissance à son amant, qui se déverse en elle.

Dans le bureau de la directrice, Cuddy s'assied dans son fauteuil, un étrange sourire aux lèvres. House se dirige, boitant plus que d'habitude, vers la sortie quand elle l'interrompt :

- _Nous n'en avons pas fini, House. Demain 16H, dans mon bureau_.

House la regarde fixement et passe une langue gourmande sur ses lèvres.

- _Yes, mistress !_

Cuddy le regarde s'éloigner, puis ouvre un tiroir. Elle y range soigneusement le fouet qu'elle a acheté ce midi même et le caresse du doigt.

- _A demain, 16 H_, chuchote-t-elle avant de refermer le tiroir

TBC

**Une petite review serait bien rassurante pour l'auteur qui a peur qu'on pense qu'elle est sadique…(Ceci dit…)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ouf, vous ne me prenez pas (encore) pour une sadique. Merci pour les commentaires !_

**Chapitre 2**

House s'ennuie. Il a expédié un diagnostic, sous les regards de ses sbires écoeurés, et il regarde l'heure : 15h50.

Encore 10 minutes.

Ne pas trop y penser.

Depuis la veille, il s'est repassé au moins 20 fois le scénario dans la tête. Elle l'a menacé. Elle lui a fait mal. Elle lui a ouvert les jambes. Elle l'a pris autant que ce qu'il l'a possédée. Et maintenant, il brûle de la baiser encore. Mais il a une surprise pour elle. Et il ricane un peu. Si Mlle Cuddy veut jouer à un jeu dangereux, il va jouer. A fond. Et il gagnera.

Il gagnera parce qu'elle a autant envie de lui que ce qu'il a envie d'elle. Ce matin, elle avait sa robe fluide qu'il aime tant. Il a tout de suite pensé que l'accès serait plus facile avec ce vêtement évasé. Et il est certain qu'elle y a pensé aussi.

Bon sang, ne pas y penser. Son sexe se dresse déjà. Un peu gênant dans les couloirs.

15H58.

Il est temps de descendre.

Il se lève et croise Wilson dans le couloir sans le voir. Dans sa tête, il revoit les jambes ouvertes de Lisa qui s'offre à lui.

De quelle couleur le string aujourd'hui ?

House se dit qu'elle aura mis du rouge. Il aime le rouge. Le rouge fera plus pute. Allons, il est certain qu'elle portera du rouge.

16H. Il entre dans le bureau de la doyenne qui l'attend. Les stores sont déjà fermés. Il n'a plus qu'à fermer à clef. Elle tient son fouet en mains et l'avertit alors qu'il s'approche d'elle.

_Attention, ne bouge pas, sinon je vais te frapper, encore_.

Il ricane sombrement en continuant à avancer.

_Tu n'oseras pas_.

Cuddy tente de faire claquer son fouet. Elle s'y prend si mal, qu'il attrape la lanière et d'une secousse, le lui arrache des mains.

_Retourne-toi. Penche-toi sur ton bureau._

_Non ! rends-moi mon fouet._

La lanière de cuir claque durement ses fesses, provoquant un cri indigné.

_Tu m'as fait mal._

_Oui. Je t'ai fait mal. Obéis, maintenant_.

Elle en frémit d'angoisse et d'impatience. Que va-t-il faire, la battre ou la baiser ? Elle obéit.

Il s'approche et retrousse la robe sans ménagement.

Des fesses fermes rayées d'écarlate là où il l'a cinglée. Un string rouge. Il grogne de satisfaction et lui pétrit violemment les fesses. Une appréhension soudaine traverse l'esprit de Cuddy.

Maintenant la robe relevée d'une main, il descend le sous-vêtement rapidement. Elle soulève un pied après l'autre pour se dégager, sans même protester, dans l'attente.

Il pose une main sur son sexe et enfonce un doigt en elle, sans avertissement. A la grande honte de Cuddy, ils se rendent compte tous les deux au même instant qu'elle est complètement trempée. Pire, elle resserre convulsivement ses jambes autour de sa main, impatiente d'être prise. Il rit.

_Du calme. J'arrive._

_Dépêche-toi._

Les mots sortent de sa bouche avant qu'elle puisse les retenir. Il rit de plus belle.

_Chut House !_

Il laisse son doigt en elle en se déshabillant d'une main. Aujourd'hui, c'est elle qui est à sa merci. Et c'est bon. Elle ne dit rien, humiliée et déjà folle de plaisir.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux, Lisa, hein dis-moi_, chuchote-t-il, avec son doigt qui vient titiller son clitoris.

_Je te veux !_

_Mauvaise réponse ! _

Il enlève son doigt. Elle gémit de frustration avec une seule idée en tête. Qu'il vienne la combler. Vite. Cet homme qui, seul, n'a pas peur d'elle, cet homme-là, cet homme unique.

_Je veux que tu me baises !_

_Ooooh ! Rien que ça !_

Ses vêtements descendent sur ses chevilles. Il est prêt. Des deux mains, il lui écarte les jambes fermement.

_Penche-toi plus !_

Elle s'allonge presque sur le bureau, si impatiente qu'elle en pleurerait de frustration. Puis, une secousse.

Il est en elle, fort et intensément présent. Elle gémit. Il râle. Elle cache sa tête entre ses mains.

_Plus fort !_

Pour toute réponse, il se cale, une main sur son ventre, une autre sur son épaule et amplifie ses coups de rein. Elle murmure comme une litanie.

_Plus fort, plus fort, plus fort…_

Elle sent le plaisir monter, monter, monter, elle le sent trembler et tremble avec lui.

Ils se libèrent tous les deux en un cri, et restent immobiles plusieurs minutes, secoués par la violence de leur rapport, par la violence de l'orgasme.

Ils se détachent doucement l'un de l'autre et se rhabillent sans se regarder. Cuddy cherche son sous-vêtement sans le voir. House la prévient presque gentiment :

_Je l'ai gardé_.

Elle le regarde et soupire, à peine surprise.

Ils s'approchent l'un de l'autre et s'enlacent. House porte une caresse appuyée sur les fesses de sa maîtresse.

_Au fait, Lisa. Inutile de mettre un string, à partir de demain. Je veux te savoir disponible quand je veux._

_Oui_.

En un souffle, elle l'a accepté et reconnu. Il est son mâle. Son étranger sombre et séduisant.

Sa réponse détend les épaules de House. Il a affirmé ses droits sur cette femme. Elle l'a accepté. Il est son homme. Et c'est bon. En une dernière caresse, ils se détachent l'un de l'autre et se regardent.

Puis, House tourne les talons et sort du bureau. Sa main libre est enfoncée dans sa poche, triturant du bout des doigts le string rouge.

Cuddy, dans sa salle de bains examine pensivement dans le miroir la zébrure rouge du coup de fouet.

_Allez, une petite review ?_


	3. Chapter 3

Merci pour les reviews. Et continuons à battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud… si je puis m'exprimer ainsi…

**Chapitre 3**

Ce matin, Cuddy s'avance avec hésitation dans le grand hall. Elle est saisie d'un frisson détestable et délicieux, l'impression étrange que tous les yeux sont fixés sur elle. L'air frais s'insinue sous sa jupe. Elle se sent étrangement vulnérable.

Elle s'approche de l'accueil, reçue par Jeffrey qui la salue.

_Bonjour Dr Cuddy. J'ai deux parapheurs à vous faire signer_.

La doyenne ouvre les dossiers et les lit rapidement quand elle entend la voix qui l'obsède, matérialisée brutalement à ses côtés.

_Jeffrey, où sont les sucettes rouges ? Bonjour Cuddy !_

House jette un coup d'œil circulaire aux alentours, à l'affût de regards indiscrets, et passe rapidement la main sur les fesses de la doyenne. Il sourit, satisfait, en achevant son geste par une pression ferme et possessive. Elle a obéi. Allons, la journée s'annonce bonne. Il s'éloigne, sucette en bouche, d'un pas nettement moins lourd que d'habitude.

Cuddy le regarde partir avec un sourire discret. Qu'il ne s'imagine pas qu'il a remporté la victoire aussi rapidement ! Il viendra, le moment où il la suppliera de lui ouvrir les cuisses.

Cette pensée seule lui provoque une faiblesse dans les jambes. Elle préfère couper court à ses pensées vagabondes et se dirige vers son bureau. Une longue journée de travail l'attend.

17H30. House, très énervé, lance furieusement sa balle contre le mur. Cinq fois ! Cinq fois, il est allé la voir aujourd'hui. Et il ne l'a jamais trouvée seule. A croire que le monde entier s'est donné rendez-vous dans son bureau précisément ce jour. Le sourire narquois de la doyenne lui a livré toutes les explications qu'il cherchait. Elle l'a fait exprès. Et la savoir nue sous cette jupe courte, si proche et si inaccessible à la fois, l'a mis dans un état incroyable. Tendu à l'extrême, il décide de faire une dernière tentative, prêt à faire un malheur. Il a douloureusement besoin de sexe. De sexe avec elle.

17H30. Cuddy est seule dans son bureau. Elle s'est bien amusée aujourd'hui. La vision du regard furieux et frustré de son amant l'a vengée de la domination subie la veille. Maintenant, il est temps d'arrêter de jouer avec ses nerfs. Elle actionne le bouton situé sous son bureau et ferme les stores. Elle l'attend.

17H32. House entre dans le bureau de la doyenne. Enfin seule. La bouche sèche, il ferme la porte à clef et se retourne. Cuddy s'est approchée de lui, la gorge serrée. Il lui fait face, ouvre la bouche sur un flot de pensées amères et tous ses reproches s'évanouissent. Elle est déjà dans ses bras. Ils s'embrassent furieusement, désespérément. Vite, elle l'attire vers le canapé. Il s'assied et l'aide à s'installer sur lui en la prenant par les hanches. House glisse une main entre leurs deux corps, malaxe un sein, pétrit un ventre, effleure une toison douce, écarte avec bonheur des lèvres humides et trouve son clitoris. Elle est prodigieusement excitée et lui mord la lèvre inférieure. Il faut qu'il se débarrasse rapidement de son jean, la tension est tellement douloureuse qu'elle devient insupportable. Cuddy pense manifestement la même chose que lui, puisqu'elle a déjà les mains sur les boutons de sa braguette.

Elle les défait rapidement et se lève. D'un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, ils font glisser rapidement le jean et le boxer le long de ses cuisses. Elle revient sur lui, saisissant son sexe d'une main habile. Il reprend ses hanches d'un geste déjà familier, s'étonnant encore de la sentir si frêle et si forte à la fois.

Tous les deux contrôlent savamment l'abaissement progressif de l'une sur l'autre. Ils font durer la délicieuse torture en allant très doucement, savourant chaque sensation, ne se quittant pas des yeux.

Enfin, il est entièrement en elle. Ils s'arrêtent quelques instants, déjà comblés, et échangent un baiser langoureux, passionné, presque tendre.

Cuddy se met à remuer les hanches de façon circulaire. Il l'accompagne, lui imprime son rythme, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à l'explosion finale, lui la précédant de quelques secondes.

Longtemps, les deux amants restent enlacés, reprenant doucement leur souffle, affolés par cette douceur même, toute nouvelle entre eux, puis se regardent malicieusement.

_Alors, pas trop de visites solitaires aux toilettes aujourd'hui ? _

_3 fois. 3 fois, j'ai dû aller me soulager tout seul comme un adolescent !_

_Tu l'avais bien mérité…._

_Match nul_, énonce House d'un ton sentencieux.

_Le jeu ne fait que commencer,_ rétorque Cuddy, taquine.

Enfin, ils se dégagent et se rhabillent. House boucle la ceinture de son pantalon, Cuddy lisse sa jupe. Ils se regardent, hésitants. Avec les vêtements est réapparue la gêne.

- _A demain… Lisa_, finit par dire House, amorçant un geste de la main sur sa joue.

- _A demain… Greg_, chuchote-t-elle.

Quand il est parti, elle soupire. Sa journée est loin d'être finie. Les choses ne peuvent pas continuer ainsi, et elle a pris une décision.

_Prenez vous aussi la bonne décision. Laissez une petite review !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Je viens de réaliser que j'avais oublié de poster la suite ! Je suis toute focalisée sur la saison 7… Mes excuses ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdus ou dégoûtés dans l'attente ! _

_Bon bon, je vais accélérer, maintenant…_

**Chapitre 4**

Wilson jette un coup d'œil circulaire dans la cafeteria. House n'est pas là. Il va pouvoir manger lui-même tout son plat, et peut-être même son dessert. Enfin, les deux desserts qu'il a acheté. Au cas où. Il aperçoit Cuddy, l'air fatigué mais rêveuse. La curiosité de Wilson, jamais en défaut, est en alerte.

_Bonjour Cuddy. Je peux ?_

_Oui, bien sûr_.

La doyenne ne sait pas si elle est soulagée ou déçue que l'oncologue soit seul. Dans tous les cas, voilà une distraction bienvenue. Personne n'ose manger avec la grande patronne, sauf les lèche-bottes qu'elle fuit comme la peste et les deux inséparables amis, encore qu'elle préfère ne pas trop s'afficher avec House, ces temps-ci.

_Comment ça va à la maison, ces temps-ci ?_

_MMM ! Très bien, très bien._

_La petite ne vous ennuie pas trop ? Elle doit faire ses dents ?_

_Non, pas vraiment. Mais pourquoi cette question ?_

_Oh, vous avez l'air fatiguée, un peu. Mais c'est vrai que Lucas est là pour vous aider, n'est ce pas ?_

Wilson a achevé cette phrase sur un ton légèrement acide, voire ironique, ce qui est tout à fait inhabituel chez lui. Cuddy perçoit très bien cette pointe de dérision et hésite quelques secondes avant de lâcher la nouvelle, la décision récente qui va ricocher auprès des oreilles qu'elle veut toucher, en réalité.

_J'ai rompu avec Lucas il y a presque 3 semaines._

_Wow ! Vous avez rompu, comme ça ? _

Wilson, claque des doigts, abasourdi. House va être fou. Enfin, encore plus fou que d'habitude. Cuddy rit légèrement, entre tristesse et amusement.

_Non, pas comme ça. Mais me voilà à nouveau célibataire_.

Elle est sur le point de se lever quand Wilson voit soudainement un de ses deux desserts disparaître de son plateau.

_T'as pas pris de cuiller ?_

_Tiens, voilà mon pique-assiette attitré ! Quel mauvais vent t'amène ?_

Cuddy secoue la tête et se lève avec quelque légère difficulté, scrutée par deux regards : Celui, inquiet, de Wilson, celui, moqueur de House.

_Vous avez dépassé l'âge de faire des folies de votre corps avec un jeunot, dirait-on, Cuddy ! Je suis sûr qu'il vous laisse faire tout le travail, en plus !_

La doyenne raidit le dos sous l'insulte, puis s'éloigne sans relever. Ce con intégral sait très bien lequel de ses fantasmes est à l'origine de son état.

Les deux amis la regardent s'éloigner. Wilson se tourne vers son ami.

_T'es vraiment un con, tu sais. La pauvre se retrouve seule avec sa gamine, son boulot, des tonnes de responsabilités et un fou furieux à gérer. Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à lui raconter, ce sont des plaisanteries dignes d'un ado boutonneux_.

House n'a retenu qu'une chose de tout ce discours. Une chose qui l'intrigue.

_Comment ça, seule ? Et le nain, alors ?_

_Elle rompu avec le n… avec Lucas, si tu veux savoir ! Et ça n'est pas avec ce genre de remarques que tu vas gagner des points, tu sais ?_

Wilson est mi-amusé, mi-furieux. House est silencieux. Il rumine en mangeant son dessert. Elle a rompu ! Voilà plus de trois semaines qu'ils se rencontrent quasi quotidiennement dans son bureau, plus de trois semaines qu'ils font l'amour comme des fous, comme des maudits, avec cette tendresse qu'ils ont de plus en plus de mal à se cacher, à ne pas s'avouer. Des gestes doux leur échappent. Des mots gentils. Des silences sereins, yeux dans les yeux, corps contre corps. Et maintenant, il apprend qu'elle rompu avec Lucas. Pourquoi a-t-elle rompu ? Il a encore une question.

_Il y a longtemps, qu'elle l'a largué ?_

_Presque 3 semaines. C'est important ?_

Jimmy est bien gentil, mais il est très con quelquefois. Oui, c'est important. Trois semaines ! Au tout début de leurs retrouvailles tortueuses et douloureuses, donc. House a un millier de questions dans la tête. Et la personne à laquelle il veut les poser n'est pas là. Il mange mécaniquement son dessert, puis engloutit quelques frites rescapées du repas de son vis-à-vis.

Wilson le regarde, amusé. Allons donc, quel plan foireux de reconquête de Cuddy est-il en train de mijoter, cet abruti ?

Cuddy a couché Rachel et sort de la chambre déjà silencieuse de la petite. Elle soupire. Lisa se sent seule, ce soir. Elle en avait perdu l'habitude avec Lucas. Le plus souvent, elle renoue heureusement avec sa routine, mais à cet instant précis, la solitude se fait plus présente. En plus, elle a eu une réunion de Conseil d'administration toute l'après-midi, et n'a même pas vu House. Il doit être au courant de sa rupture avec Lucas, maintenant, et elle se demande avec inquiétude ce qu'il va faire. Sans doute fuir, comme d'habitude, faire une grosse connerie, tout foutre en l'air…

Elle devine avant de l'entendre le vrombissement de la moto qui s'arrête devant chez elle.

Il est venu ! Inquiète, elle reste pétrifiée en entendant les coups de canne sur sa porte.

_Vous me laisserez bien une petite review ? Histoire de m'encourager à vous dire ce que House est venu faire ?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Il cogne une deuxième fois à sa porte, puis actionne la poignée. La porte est ouverte. Il entre et fait quelques pas jusqu'à Cuddy, immobile au seuil du salon. Sans préambules, il attaque :

_Pourquoi avez-vous rompu avec le nain ?_

Cuddy rit tristement.

_Droit au but, comme toujours ! J'avoue que la question me surprend. Tu croyais que je couchais avec vous deux à la fois ?_

Il prend le temps de la réflexion, avant de lui répondre.

_Je crois que je l'avais plus ou moins rayé de ma carte, en fait. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu choisi, moi, et pas lui ?_

_Tu aurais préféré que je le choisisse, lui ?_

_Non, mais pourquoi moi ?_

Cuddy est un peu en colère, maintenant. Elle se contrôle, mais de voir cet homme à qui elle a tout donné lui demander des comptes, ça la choque, tout de même !

_J'ai acheté un fouet, je m'en suis servi contre toi. Je t'ai provoqué, désiré, on a fait l'amour jusqu'à épuisement ! Comment veux-tu que je supporte qu'un autre homme me touche après ça ?_

D'un seul coup, il a honte, et ne sait que répondre. Il avoue tout bas.

_Je ne sais pas._

Il s'approche d'elle gravement. Ils se regardent dans les yeux, fascinés clairement l'un par l'autre. Leurs visages se rapprochent, leurs lèvres se frôlent. House cède le premier et l'embrasse, forçant très vite la bouche désirée à s'ouvrir.

La scène leur rappelle des souvenirs à tous deux. Ils s'embrassent éperdument. Cuddy s'accroche à lui comme une noyée. Puis se détache, et lui prend la main.

_Viens_.

Il ne discute pas et la suit. Elle ouvre la porte de sa chambre, le fait entrer, la referme avec précision. Sans un mot, elle commence à se déshabiller lentement devant lui.

Sans la quitter des yeux, plus maladroitement qu'elle à cause de sa canne et de sa jambe blessée, il en fait autant. Comme il manque tomber en enlevant ses chaussures, elle lui prête son bras pour qu'il s'asseye sur le bord du lit. Il se laisse faire sans protester, puis se relève pour se débarrasser du pantalon et du boxer.

Les voilà nus, debout, l'un en face de l'autre. Ils se dévorent des yeux. Ils se caressent du regard avant même de se toucher. House songe brièvement que depuis son infarctus, jamais une seule femme ne l'a regardé comme ça. Elle s'attache à ses épaules musclées, son torse puissant, ses hanches fines. Elle se sent fragile et dominée et s'étonne d'aimer cette sensation. Il s'émerveille, lui, devant la perfection physique qu'elle lui offre sans retenue et se rend compte que c'est la première fois qu'ils se voient ainsi, corps dévêtus qui s'impatientent d'un seul coup et roulent ensemble sur le lit.

Ils font l'amour sans violence, cette fois, sans urgence et sans peur d'être surpris. Ils font l'amour avec dévotion, avec l'envie d'offrir à l'autre un moment parfait. Ils font l'amour avec passion, avec faim, avec des gestes tellement chargés de sens inavoués que l'atmosphère s'en alourdit de minute en minute. Ils râlent, ils crient, ils se mordent, ils jouissent ensemble en un cri unique et rauque, ils se collent de longues minutes l'un à l'autre, l'un dans l'autre, ne voulant pas se séparer, sans bouger, simplement attentifs à leurs battements de cœur.

Enfin, House se détache de Cuddy à regret et roule sur le côté. Ils restent silencieux un instant, puis il ose :

_Je pourrai revenir ?_

Elle lui sourit et baisse les yeux, intimidée d'un seul coup.

_Oui_.

Ils s'embrassent pour sceller cet accord, cette nouvelle donne entre eux. Il lui caresse la hanche.

_Je vais rentrer chez moi._

_D'accord_.

Il s'habille et sort de la chambre, apaisé. Cuddy enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller où il a posé quelques instants sa tête. Elle est heureuse qu'il soit venu, heureuse qu'il ne s'impose pas. Elle s'endort en pensant à lui.

Il ferme la porte d'entrée soigneusement. Il est heureux d'être venu, heureux qu'elle ne le retienne pas. Il va sans doute rêver d'elle.

House se retourne et a un instant de surprise vite réprimé devant la voix qui l'interpelle.

_J'aurais dû me douter que tu allais en profiter rapidement_.

Lucas est appuyé sur le bord de sa voiture, les bras croisés, et le regarde.

_Tu la surveilles ?_ L'intonation est neutre.

_Je m'étais fait un petit pari pour savoir combien de temps elle te résisterait après m'avoir quitté. Elle a tenu 3 semaines, quand même_.

House ricane, satisfait.

_Elle n'a rien tenu du tout. On couchait déjà ensemble quand elle a rompu avec toi._

Lucas accuse le coup, mais se reprend rapidement.

_N'empêche que je l'ai eu le premier !_

_Elle m'a choisi. Sans hésitation. Tu es hors du jeu, maintenant._

_Je ne perds pas espoir d'y revenir !_

_Nous avons toujours su que tu n'étais que de passage_, assène tranquillement House. _Personne ne pourra jamais se mettre durablement entre nous._

_Elle a vécu plusieurs mois avec moi, pourtant…_

_Oui, et c'est elle qui est venue me chercher, tellement elle était comblée !_

Lucas en reste sans voix. Il bredouille presque :

_Tu prends un verre ?_

_D'accord_.

Peu à peu, une habitude s'installe. House passe sa soirée chez Cuddy. Il arrive de plus en plus tôt et ils finissent même par partager leur repas. Il part de plus en plus tard, à contrecoeur, et Cuddy l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, avec une dernière caresse, qu'elle a bien du mal à stopper, à laquelle il a bien du mal à s'arracher.

Souvent, Lucas l'attend dehors, ils ne parlent pas et vont boire un verre. Une fois au bar, ils discutent de musique et de films, de littérature et de philosophie. House prend un plaisir trouble à faire sentir à son rival la satisfaction physique qui est la sienne. Lucas prend un plaisir masochiste encore plus trouble à noter chez son vis-à-vis les cernes ou les lèvres gonflées. Un jour, la marque bien visible d'une morsure dans le cou le fait blêmir. Une autre fois, alerté par la posture de House, il s'ingénie à le forcer à s'adosser au mur et se délecte de la grimace provoquée par le frottis de sa chemise contre un dos labouré par les ongles de Lisa.

Et puis, un soir…

_Un soir, un matin, qu'importe le moment pour laisser une review… Hum, faut vraiment que je pense à poster plus vite moi, parce que j'ai encore pas mal de suites…dont certaines ne sont clairement pas pour des âmes effarouchées….Oh non !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Merci pour ces reviews chers lecteurs(trices), mais je m'aperçois que beaucoup de gens lisent ces quelques chapitres assez hot sans oser me dire ce qu'ils en pensent ? Allez-y, je prends tout, sauf la pubibonderie mal placée et la mauvaise foi ! _

20H30 Vendredi soir. House soupire et se renverse dans son fauteuil. Il a enfin trouvé, sauvé le patient, renvoyé son équipe. Il va pouvoir partir. L'image de Lisa s'impose à lui. Elle est venue tout à l'heure, et il l'a à peine regardée, préoccupé par l'énigme médicale à résoudre.

Maintenant, il a très envie de la voir, envie qu'elle s'occupe de lui, qu'elle s'asseye sur ses genoux, qu'elle le câline…. House a un petit rire. Il y a quelques semaines, ils en étaient au fouet, et là, il rêve de tendresse. Ridicule.

Il se lève et enfile son manteau. Il a eu mal à la cuisse ce matin, et n'a pas pris la moto.

Ascenseur en panne. Allons bon. House balance un moment sur la conduite à tenir, puis se résigne dans un soupir à prendre les escaliers.

La descente est laborieuse pour cet homme qui souffre déjà. Il fait de nombreuses pauses et se maudit. Un handicapé qui met plus de 10 minutes à descendre trois étages, voilà ce qu'il est devenu.

Enfin, il arrive au parking, en bas des dernières marches, épuisé. Il pose le pied, glisse sur une tache d'huile, et s'écrase lourdement.

Il reste un moment à terre, sonné. Sa tête a cogné la dernière marche. Sa cuisse le fait souffrir atrocement. Une douleur dans le flanc droit l'empêche de se redresser. Ses mains sont pleines d'égratignures.

Péniblement, l'homme blessé entreprend de se relever, s'aidant de la rampe et de sa canne, animé d'une volonté farouche. Personne ne doit le surprendre dans un tel état de faiblesse. Personne. Il y perdrait toute dignité, tout respect de lui-même. Il gémit à chaque mouvement. Des larmes de douleur perlent à ses yeux. Enfin, il est debout et se dirige très lentement vers sa voiture, criant un pas sur deux tant la torture est forte.

House s'écroule sur le siège conducteur et reprend longuement son souffle. Il n'est plus qu'une immense souffrance et dans son esprit obscurci par la douleur, une image surnage. Deux grands yeux gris-bleu qui ne cillent pas. Lisa.

Il doit aller chez Lisa. Elle s'occupera de lui. Elle ne le plaindra pas. Elle l'aidera. Ses mains douces… Son sourire… Il met le contact.

Après un voyage éprouvant, il arrive enfin devant chez elle. Il est déjà 21H30. Dans la maison éclairée, il la voit qui lit dans son canapé. Encore un dernier effort.

House entre en se tenant au mur et manque s'écrouler sur un canard à roulettes qui traîne dans l'entrée. Cuddy sursaute et se précipite.

Elle le voit, debout, immobile, manifestement perdu.

_Que se passe-t-il, Greg ?_

_Ascenseur en panne. Tombé dans l'escalier en partant du boulot._

_Mais ? Tu étais dans un hôpital, pourquoi n'as-tu pas tout simplement bippé quelqu'un ?_

Il la regarde sans répondre. Elle soupire. Elle a très bien compris et une joie étrange l'envahit en constatant qu'il est venu vers elle. Cuddy attrape House qui titube par le bras et l'entraîne dans le couloir.

_Viens t'allonger, je vais te soigner_.

Ils arrivent à la chambre. House s'assied prudemment sur le lit qu'elle a ouvert. Elle lui enlève ses chaussures, l'aide à ôter sa chemise et se mord la lèvre en voyant l'énorme hématome qui envahit déjà son flanc droit. La doyenne regarde son amant, ennuyée.

_Il va falloir que tu t'allonges, et j'enlèverai ton pantalon. Mais ça va te faire mal._

_J'ai l'habitude d'avoir mal_, se borne-t-il à répondre.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'efforts, ils arrivent à leurs fins. House repose, allongé et en boxer, sur le lit. Cuddy va chercher sa trousse de soins puis s'assied précautionneusement à côté de lui.

Elle passe la main dans ses cheveux et il proteste :

_Aïe ! _

_Tu as une bosse grosse comme un œuf, mais pas de plaie. C'est vrai que tu as la tête dure,_ rit-elle.

Il grimace. Il lui est reconnaissant d'alléger l'atmosphère, mais d'un autre côté, il n'a pas envie qu'elle minimise l'accident.

Elle continue de le palper, tartine généreusement de crème les côtes bleuies, désinfecte ses mains, puis arrive le moment qu'ils redoutent tous les deux. Lui, au bout de sa douleur, elle, qui a peur de ne pas savoir s'y prendre.

Les mains expertes de la doyenne effleurent sa cuisse meurtrie.

_De 1 à 10 ?_

_9, voire 9,5_.

Que cet homme qui a tant l'habitude de souffrir, comme il l'a reconnu lui-même, mette la barre aussi haute, l'inquiète. Elle se lève et disparaît.

House tâche de deviner ce qu'elle fait au bruit. Cuddy revient avec des comprimés et un verre d'eau.

_Ibuprofène._

_Merci._

Il boit sans protester, tandis qu'elle chauffe une crème décontractante entre ses mains. Elle pose doucement ses mains sur lui, commence à le masser. Tendu à l'extrême, il relâche peu à peu la pression. Elle connaît si bien son corps, il peut lui faire confiance. Il ferme les yeux et sourit légèrement. C'est si bon, si inattendu pour lui d'être dorloté et soigné qu'il en savoure chaque seconde.

Elle perçoit l'apaisement progressif qui est le sien, et tire une fierté cachée d'être son refuge, celle qui sait le soulager. Elle conclut le massage par une longue caresse apaisante le long de son corps et le recouvre avec la couette.

_J'arrive. _

_Mmmh._

22H30 Cuddy fait le tour de la maison, éteint les lumières, ferme la porte à clef. Elle se démaquille, enfile une nuisette, vérifie que Rachel dort tranquillement dans son petit lit et enfin, va s'allonger à côté de l'homme qui s'endort. Il lui saisit la main et ne la lâche plus.

_Bonne nuit Greg,_

_Bonne nuit Lisa._

22H30 Lucas est garé un peu plus loin dans la rue, comme d'habitude, et regarde les lumières s'éteindre. Il imagine les deux amants qui se donnent l'un à l'autre, comme d'habitude, et tape du poing sur le volant. Puis il défait fébrilement sa braguette, comme d'habitude, et commence à se masturber en les imaginant.

02H00 House geint doucement dans son sommeil. Lisa lui caresse la joue et chuchote :

_Greg, ça va ?_

_La douleur se réveille._

_Je vais chercher d'autres comprimés_.

Elle allume, retourne à la cuisine chercher un verre d'eau, éteint et revient. House boit et se rendort aussitôt, sa main retrouvant instinctivement celle de Cuddy.

02H00 Lucas voit la lumière s'allumer et se prépare à sortir de la voiture. Enfin. Mais la lumière s'éteint tout de suite. Il patiente un moment. Un long moment.

02H30 Lucas soupire. House reste dormir. Il a perdu définitivement Lisa. Et House. Il démarre. Il ne reviendra plus.

02H30 House entend confusément la voiture démarrer et sourit dans le noir. Il a gagné.

02H31 Son sourire s'efface. Que va-t-il faire maintenant ?


	7. Chapter 7

_Bon bon bon, les meilleures choses ont une fin et les vacances aussi. Pour me faire pardonner je vais vous poster 2 chapitres, d'accord ? Et vous, vous allez me laisser des reviews, d'accord ?_

**Chapitre 7**

10h00 House est réveillé par une soif intense et une douleur lancinante dans la cuisse. Il est seul dans la chambre aux volets mi-clos. Un rai de soleil joue sur le lit à côté de lui. Il entend Lisa parler dans une autre pièce. Qui donc est là ? Un rire lui donne la réponse. Elle joue avec sa fille. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé être content d'entendre Rachel, mais là, c'est le soulagement qui domine. Il ne veut voir personne.

Il entreprend de se lever péniblement et cahote jusqu'au séjour en se tenant aux murs, vêtu de son simple boxer. Lisa est assise sur le tapis avec l'enfant qui manipule des cubes. Elle se lève en le voyant :

_Te voilà. Comment te sens-tu, ce matin ?_

_Mal. Soif_, réussit-il à articuler d'une voix croassante.

Lisa disparaît et revient avec des comprimés et un verre d'eau. Il avale sans discuter. Elle le regarde d'un œil critique.

_Tu seras sans doute un peu plus présentable après une douche. Je dois aller faire des courses. Tu n'as qu'à t'installer dans le canapé en attendant que je revienne._

_D'accord,_ admet-il sans discuter, à la grande surprise de Lisa.

Lui est soulagé de son regard sans pitié inutile ou compassion mal placée. Il ne se sent pas diminué face à ces yeux-là, face à cette femme qui lui sourit d'un seul coup malicieusement.

_Je te prendrais des sous-vêtements neufs, ce ne sera pas un luxe._

_Pas la peine, je vais repartir chez moi tout à l'heure_!

Lisa comprend immédiatement que la partie doit se jouer finement. Elle s'approche de lui et caresse doucement sa joue hirsute.

_Tu devrais en profiter pour passer le week-end avec moi, non_ ? susurre-t-elle d'une voix aguichante. _Quand tu seras plus en forme, nous pourrions trouver quelques occupations intéressantes…_

House sourit, pas dupe pour un sou. Néanmoins, la perspective est intéressante.

_D'accord._

_Très bien. Je vais mettre ta voiture qui gêne le voisin dans mon garage avant de partir_.

14H00 House est allongé sur le canapé et zappe paresseusement. Lisa est en train de coucher Rachel pour la sieste. Il est bien. Dangereusement bien, malgré la douleur qui pulse dans sa jambe. Cuddy surprend sa grimace en arrivant dans le salon. Elle s'approche et l'invite d'une tape à soulever ses jambes, qu'il repose sur ses genoux quand elle est assise.

Sans dire un mot, elle lui masse tranquillement la cuisse. Il ne bronche pas et se détend sous ses doigts experts. Il est si bien. Il songe qu'il pourrait s'y habituer avec un soupir de satisfaction. Cuddy stoppe alors son massage, laissant ses bras posés sur les longues jambes.

House la regarde d'un œil appréciateur.

_Tu pourrais me masser un peu plus haut_, lance-t-il, la voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Cuddy rit.

_Tu crois que tu es en état ?_

_Hmm essaie, on verra bien !_

Cuddy laisse une main remonter jusqu'à son ventre et passe la main sous son T-shirt. Elle décrit des cercles autour de son nombril, puis s'enhardit et vient taquiner la limite du pantalon, avant de redessiner le contour de sa braguette. House a un léger gémissement quand elle commence à déboutonner son jean et glisse la main sous son boxer.

A ce moment, à leur grande surprise, un bruit de clefs se fait entendre, et la porte s'ouvre.

Lucas s'est réveillé nauséeux ce matin. Son rival a passé la nuit avec Lisa, malgré les mesures qu'il avait prises. Son ego blessé ne supporte pas d'avoir été supplanté par cet homme oh combien imparfait, plus vieux que lui, sans compter son handicap. Il va tenter de la récupérer aujourd'hui, c'est sans doute sa dernière chance.

Il arrive dans la rue. La voiture de House n'est plus là. Parfait. C'est l'heure de la sieste de Rachel. Il va pouvoir agir.

Lucas tourne la clef dans la serrure et entre.

Face à lui, installé sur le canapé du salon, House est allongé, les jambes sur les genoux de Lisa, qui a, comble de l'horreur, la main dans son pantalon.

_Que fais-tu là ?_

Cuddy est stupéfaite de découvrir qu'il a gardé un double des clefs qu'elle lui avait fait rendre. La colère envahit son visage, et elle retire sa main du boxer de House dans un geste qui ne peut s'empêcher d'être caressant. House reboutonne ostensiblement son pantalon et défie Lucas d'un œil malicieux.

_Heureusement, mini-Greg aura l'occasion de se rattraper,_ remarque-t-il philosophiquement en se redressant.

Libérée des jambes de son amant, Cuddy se lève rapidement et tend la main vers Lucas.

_Rends-moi mes clefs !_

Sa voix est froide, coupante.

_Je ne te les rendrai pas sans une explication._ Le détective est presque en train de crier. _Je sais que tu m'as largué pour lui, ce vieux débris drogué et infirme._

_Merci beaucoup_, interrompt House ironiquement, un poil vexé tout de même.

_Mais qu'est ce que tu lui trouves ? Regarde-le, il n'arrive même pas à se lever !_

_J'ai eu un accident hier soir_ rétorque House lentement en évaluant son vis-à-vis, le front plissé, semblant réfléchir.

_L'ascenseur de l'hôpital est tombé en panne_ renchérit Lisa, _et les techniciens n'ont rien trouvé ce matin. _

House reprend la parole d'une voix douce et pensive.

_L'ascenseur tombe en panne sans raison, et il y a une tache d'huile en bas de l'escalier. Il y a peu de temps, la barre d'appui de la baignoire m'était restée dans la main. Je suis tombé à la cafeteria aussi. Et cette conduite d'eau qui a crevé au dessus de moi…._

Il laisse sa voix mourir sur ses derniers mots. Les deux hommes observent avec intérêt les effets de la révélation sur Cuddy. Elle est horrifiée, sous le choc, et chancelle. Lucas les défie du regard.

_Vous ne pourrez jamais rien prouver_ ! Son ton est narquois, ce qui réveille brutalement l'instinct de combativité de la doyenne. Elle le toise.

_Tu veux savoir pourquoi je préfère Greg, Lucas ?_ Demande-t-elle d'un ton doucereux, faisant traîner la voix langoureusement sur le prénom du diagnosticien. _Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?_

House la regarde, amusé et empli de curiosité. Elle ne va pas lui parler de cette histoire de fouet, quand même ! Lucas, lui reste pétrifié dans l'attente du coup dont il ne sait de quel côté il va venir.

_Si tu pouvais savoir à quel point ça m'a fait du bien, quand c'est arrivé, enfin,_ commence Cuddy, rêveuse. _Des mois que j'attendais ça, que je l'espérais, et là, une vraie révélation… _

Elle fait une pause, les yeux au ciel. Les deux hommes la fixent avec des sentiments très différents. Elle reprend d'une voix basse, dans un souffle.

_Le plaisir. L'imagination. La passion. La jouissance. L'orgasme. Tout ce que je n'ai jamais ressenti avec toi…._

Lucas recule à chaque mot, sonné. Sur le point de partir, il cherche encore à plaider sa cause…

_Et tu crois que ton étalon boiteux va te procurer une vie de famille stable ?_

Cuddy le regarde dédaigneusement.

_Tu ne m'achèteras pas avec quelques heures de baby-sitting ou un gratin de courgettes ! Rends-moi mes clefs, maintenant_.

Lucas la fixe encore, semble sur le point de dire quelque chose, puis s'avoue vaincu. Il pose les clefs sur la table et sort de la maison en claquant la porte, humilié.

Cuddy reste un instant immobile, appréhendant de se tourner vers House, après les révélations qu'il vient d'entendre. Sa vanité va sans doute crever le plafond ! Elle tend le dos, dans l'attente du sarcasme, du rire.

Elle sent deux bras l'entourer, et un souffle chaud contre son oreille. Un baiser savant est déposé dans son cou. Une main caresse sa hanche, l'autre vient effleurer son visage. Lisa se retourne et passe les bras autour du cou de l'homme, lui offrant ses lèvres dans un sourire. Juste avant de l'embrasser, il murmure :

_Après, tu appelleras un serrurier. Il doit encore avoir une série de doubles_.

Lisa a juste le temps d'acquiescer, avant d'être emportée par un baiser fougueux. Elle songe brièvement que même sur son lit de mort, House aurait encore envie de faire l'amour, avant de l'entraîner dans la chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

House se béquille énergiquement dans le grand hall ce matin. Il est 11 heures, et il n'a pas vu la doyenne depuis 2 jours, occupé par un diagnostic difficile. Ce matin, il se sent reposé et satisfait, comme à chaque fois qu'il a résolu une énigme. Sourire aux lèvres, il s'apprête à faire un détour par le bureau directorial, histoire de vérifier si la patronne va bien, et se dit-il avec mauvaise foi, de s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas profité de son absence pour remettre une culotte. Il entre sans frapper, comme à l'habitude, et trouve Cuddy debout, l'œil pétillant et la moue aguicheuse, face à face avec un grand et bel homme aux cheveux noirs qui la regarde en souriant.

_Tiens, bonjour House ! David, je te présente le Dr House, chef du service diagnostic. House, je vous présente le Dr Grunberg, qui postule l'emploi de chef du service de neurochirurgie. _

_Vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître ?_

La question est abrupte. Il a noté l'emploi du prénom, l'attitude séductrice. Tout cela ne lui dit rien qui vaille. Grunberg se met à rire en lançant une œillade à Lisa.

_Lisa et moi nous sommes fréquentés de très près dans notre premier poste à New York._

_C'est si vieux tout ça, _se hâte d'interrompre Cuddy, qui note la mine renfrognée de House. _Je l'avais presque oublié._

_Dis-moi, Lisa, personne ne trouvera à redire si je t'invite à dîner ce soir, histoire de raviver les vieux souvenirs ?_

Cuddy lance à l'homme un sourire ensorceleur avant de répondre

_Personne… Sauf ma fille de 1 an qui ne peut pas rester seule à la maison…_

_Bon, et bien, je t'inviterai un autre jour avant de repartir pour New York_, rit Grunberg. _Lisa, House, au revoir_.

Il sort, laissant les deux autres dans un silence inconfortable. Puis House se dirige vers la sortie. Lisa l'interpelle, interloquée

_Mais... Tu étais venu me voir, non ? Tu n'as rien dit !_

Il la toise amèrement avant de répondre.

_Je n'ai rien à vous dire, Dr Cuddy, puisque je ne suis « _personne_ ». Comment est-ce qu'il disait Lucas ? « _Un vieux débris drogué et infirme_ ». Et bien, maintenant, je connais la vérité._

Il s'en va rapidement, en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Cuddy reste un moment immobile, stupéfaite par cet éclat.

House file dans le bureau de Wilson, profondément en colère. Il ouvre la porte et s'installe dans un fauteuil, face à son ami qui lève les yeux au ciel.

_Bonjour à toi aussi, House._

_Elle a honte de moi, Jimmy. _

La voix est sourde, comme étranglée. Wilson reste ébahi, sentant que le moment n'est pas aux remarques sur les cachotteries de House ou à la feinte surprise concernant « _Elle_ ». Il pèse soigneusement ses mots.

_Tu lui en as parlé ? _

_Pas encore…_

_Il va bien falloir, House, ne vas pas gâcher tout par excès de fierté…_

_Salut, Wilson._

House sort du bureau lourdement. Wilson fixe la porte un long moment et soupire. Il va rendre visite à Cuddy.

Elle est en train de faire les cent pas dans son bureau quand Wilson arrive. Ils se dévisagent et Lisa lâche la première.

_Il vous a tout raconté, je suppose ?_

_Il pense que vous avez honte de lui. C'est vrai ?_

Le ton est léger, mais Cuddy ne s'y trompe pas. Le regard est froid, la bouche sévère. Wilson a choisi son camp, et clairement, ce n'est pas celui de Lisa.

_Ce n'est pas le gendre idéal, c'est sûr. Mais non, je n'ai pas honte de lui_. Cuddy se mord la lèvre. Elle comprend, soudain.

_J'ai revu mon ancien compagnon, tout à l'heure, et j'ai certainement négligé Greg quand il est arrivé, mais je …_

Elle réalise en un éclair. Si, elle a eu honte. Honte d'avouer à ce bel homme tiré à quatre épingles sa relation avec un homme à l'éternelle barbe de 3 jours et à la chemise froissée. Honte d'assumer sa relation avec cet homme intransigeant et parfois détesté devant le personnel de l'hôpital…

Wilson tique devant la réserve de Lisa, mais note l'emploi du prénom avec soulagement. Néanmoins, il veut mettre les choses au clair.

_Lisa, vous faites ce que vous voulez, c'est votre vie. Mais ne lui laissez pas croire à quelque chose qui n'existe pas. Il a passé l'âge de recommencer à zéro encore une fois._

Wilson s'en va et Cuddy s'assied à son bureau. Elle réfléchit longuement avant de décrocher son téléphone. Elle a deux coups de fils importants à passer.

_David, c'est Lisa au téléphone. Je te rappelle concernant ton invitation…_

Ce soir-là, Cuddy sort en avance. Elle doit être belle, ce soir… Plus que belle… Fatale…


	9. Chapter 9

_Bon bon bon, vous voulez une réconciliation ou pas ? Méfiez-vous, vous avez bien vu de quelle manière ils se réconcilient, dans cette fic… ca peut faire mal !_

**Chapitre 9**

Ce soir, Wilson s'habille simplement. Ce n'est qu'une soirée normale, pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Wilson opte pour un jean et un pull et sort.

Ce soir, David Grunberg attache soigneusement son nœud paillon et endosse son smoking. C'est une soirée importante pour lui.

Ce soir, House s'affale dans son canapé avec un whisky et zappe sur un programme de catch féminin. C'est une soirée banale pour lui.

Ce soir, Lisa Cuddy finir de réunir toute une série d'objets indispensables et se mire dans la glace. Cheveux relevés, robe de soirée noire et courte. C'est peut-être la soirée la plus importante de sa vie.

20H Wilson sonne à la porte. Il entend des pas curieusement décalés qui viennent lui ouvrir.

20H David Grunberg offre un bouquet de roses à son hôtesse.

20H House est scotché à son canapé, immobile.

20H Lisa Cuddy sourit nerveusement à l'homme qu'elle n'a jamais pu oublier.

Wilson rit devant Sam, un pied chaussé et un talon aiguille à la main.

David Grunberg complimente son hôtesse d'un soir pour ce gala de bienfaisance.

House dévisage, stupéfait, Lisa Cuddy, belle à mourir, qui a ouvert sa porte grâce à la clef de secours et se tient à présent devant lui, très embarrassée et se tordant les mains.

_Greg…_

_Tu te rappelles de mon nom, c'est bien…_

_Greg, je suis venue…_

_Tu es venue…._

_Je voulais te dire…_

_Tu voulais me dire…._

_Greg…._

_Je sens que la conversation ne va pas être facile,_ constate House d'une voix neutre. _Résumons-nous : Tu es venue me dire que tout était fini ?_

_NON ! _

_Ah, voilà un bon point pour moi, je suppose ?_

_Je suis venue te demander pardon. Je ne voulais pas te rejeter. _

_C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait !_

_Nous n'avons parlé de notre relation à personne. J'ai respecté les règles._

_Qui a édicté ces règles, dis-moi ? Qui, sinon la personne qui a honte de l'autre ? _

_Je n'ai pas honte de toi ! Je ne vais pas crier à tout l'hôpital_ _« Je m'envoie en l'air comme une bête avec House_ » _quand même_ !

House se permet un mince sourire.

_Ca ne serait pas si mal !_

_Greg, arrête… Tu vas me pardonner ?_

Il soupire en haussant les épaules.

_J'ai fait bien pire, après tout. Viens ici._

Avec bonheur, elle s'avance, et il la prend dans ses bras… Leur baiser a le goût du renoncement. Il est suivi de beaucoup d'autres.

House entraîne Cuddy dans sa chambre et l'invite à se déshabiller. Bientôt, elle est nue et s'approche de l'homme assis sur le lit qui lui tend la main. Elle la saisit et…

… et se retrouve d'un seul coup couchée sur le ventre en travers de ses jambes tandis qu'une énorme claque s'abat sur ses fesses.

_Ah tu as honte de moi. Et bien tu vas le payer._

_Aïe ! Mais tu es fou !_

_Tu veux un vrai pardon, oui ou non ?_ Susurre-t-il, la main levée.

_OUI !_

La main s'abat de nouveau sur elle.

_Tu mérites une fessée, tu sais ?_

_Oui, je sais. _

_Oui, maître !_

_Greg, tu… Aïe !_

Soudain, elle se tait et reste immobile, haletante, à la recherche d'une impression, d'une sensation. Elle veut vérifier :

_Greg ? … Aïe !_

Pas de doute, à présent. Cette main qui tombe bien à plat sur ses fesses éveille en elle quelque chose…

_Greg ?_

Une nouvelle claque s'abat, mais cette fois-ci, la main ne s'en va plus, et l'empoigne sans ménagements.

_Tu aimes ça, petite vicieuse ?_

_Je crois, oui…_

Il se met à rire, avant de donner deux autres coups et de se dégager, la laissant à plat ventre sur le lit.

Rapidement, il se dévêt, péremptoire lorsqu'elle tente de tourner la tête.

_Ne bouge pas. A 4 pattes, vilaine fille !_

Elle obéit sans un mot et il regarde avec jubilation cette croupe rougie par les coups qui se tend vers lui sans équivoque. L'homme conquérant s'en saisit et murmure des mots salaces à l'oreille de la femme qui s'en excite prodigieusement, titillant de son gland la vulve humide sans jamais y entrer.

Elle gémit outrageusement.

_Prends-moi ! Prends-moi tout de suite !_

_Oui, ma petite chatte vicieuse. Je viens, je te prends, et tu vas aimer ça…_

Leur accouplement est intense, sauvage, bref. Les deux s'écroulent, l'une sous l'autre, au bout de quelques instants, éperdus de jouissance.

Puis, House se retire et s'allonge sur le dos. Lisa s'approche et le regarde longuement.

_Je suis pardonnée_ ? risque-t-elle

_Oui. Tu l'es. Je suppose que tu dois rentrer, maintenant ?_

_Rachel dort chez sa nounou, j'ai téléphoné cet après-midi._

_Bon… Tu veux dormir ici ? _Se hâte-t-il de demander tant qu'il en trouve le courage.

_Si tu veux de moi ?_

_Oui, tu le sais bien._

La simplicité de l'aveu étonne Cuddy qui vient se blottir dans ses bras. Le mouvement lui arrache une douleur cuisante qui la fait grimacer et qui fait rire House, sans pitié.

_Oui, c'est très rouge. A chaque fois que tu voudras t'asseoir ces jours-ci, tu penseras à moi, c'est sûr._

Elle lui donne un léger coup de poing, puis l'embrasse, avant de fermer les yeux. Il lui caresse les cheveux et les effleure d'un baiser.

Cette nuit-là, l'appartement de House résonne pour la première fois de deux souffles accordés.

Dans le salon, un sac bien plein n'a pas fini de livrer tous ses secrets.

_Je n'oserai évidemment vous menacer d'une fessée pour une review… mais vous devriez, la suite est bien pire ! (Oui, elle est écrite)_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Ahem, la suite était bien trop… pas assez… Bref, j'ai refait. Et je n'aime pas refaire… J'ai écrit un OS et puis je commence une autre longue fic un peu bizarre, vous verrez dans quelques temps… **_

_**Mais voilà, en tout cas, une suite… (Si des âmes chastes traînaient encore ici, elles peuvent partir. J'ai écrit des choses très romantiques, certes, mais pas ici…)**_

Chapitre 10

Lisa Cuddy se réveille, la gorge sèche et les fesses en feu. Après quelques instants de flottement, elle se tourne vers l'homme endormi à ses côtés avec rancune, prête à le maudire. La lumière du jour filtre à travers les volets et lui donne un air doux, presque innocent. Ses paupières baissées cachent son regard scrutateur et un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres entr'ouvertes. Dans son sommeil, il bave un peu, et cela fait rire Lisa, qui se lève avec quelques gémissements afin d'aller chercher son sac de vêtements dans le salon.

Avant d'aller dans la salle de bains, sac en main, elle vient récupérer sa robe de la veille et reste un moment immobile. House a bougé dans son sommeil, sur le ventre maintenant, et le drap a glissé, laissant apparaître des fesses musclées.

Lisa reste indécise un instant. Comment diable fait-il pour être musclé sans faire de sport ? Histoire d'en avoir le cœur net, se dit-elle avec quelque mauvaise foi, elle décide de vérifier et s'accroupit sur le lit, portant des mains inquisitrices vers l'objet de ses convoitises.

Décidemment, c'est musclé, ferme, doux. Lisa commence à caresser les fesses, les hanches, le dos, puis revient aux rotondités décidemment bien tentantes. Elle marque la jointure avec la cuisse de son doigt, dessine la ligne de séparation plusieurs fois, souligne les fossettes en bas de son dos.

House, dans un soupir, marque son réveil, et par un subtil mouvement de hanches, l'encourage à poursuivre ses caresses à l'endroit où elle les avait commencées. Cuddy le regarde attentivement, une idée germant dans son esprit. De son index, elle glisse entre ses fesses, remonte le long de son dos et vient l'embrasser dans le cou, avant de lui présenter ses doigts, qu'il lèche avec avidité, dans un gémissement.

Sa main gauche caresse son dos tandis qu'elle s'accroupit à ses côtés, et insinue doucement un puis deux doigts mouillés en lui, exerçant de légers mouvements circulaires. Il halète un peu fort, et se soulève légèrement, provoquant ainsi une entrée plus profonde, ainsi qu'un libre accès à sa verge gonflée.

Lisa a un petit sourire et s'installe plus commodément entre ses jambes, saisissant d'une main experte le phallus qui se durcit, et continuant son action de l'index et du majeur de l'autre main.

House est prodigieusement excité maintenant, et émet une plainte rauque, tendant un peu plus la croupe vers Cuddy, qui après quelques minutes de caresses ciblées, s'allonge sur lui qui retombe sur le lit.

Elle lui murmure à l'oreille :

_- Si tu veux, j'ai du lubrifiant dans le sac.  
- Oui._

La réponse est chuchotée, désireuse, quoiqu'un peu anxieuse. Toujours sur le ventre, il la sent, il l'entend farfouiller dans le sac, trouver ce qu'elle cherche avec une petite exclamation de contentement, effectuer quelques préparatifs qu'il se refuse à regarder.

Au bout d'un moment, elle revient s'installer entre ses jambes et l'invite à reprendre la position initiale. Elle soupèse ses bourses, flatte le gland, le masturbe avec tendresse, introduit à nouveau un puis deux doigts, puis, tout doucement, se met à bouger sur un rythme très doux, sans forcer, avec des pauses, à l'écoute des ses envies les plus inavouées.

Dans un souffle, il l'invite à accélérer les mouvements conjoints de ses poignets, plus vite, plus fort, plus loin. Il gémit ouvertement, maintenant.

_- Encore, encore, vas plus vite, oh que c'est bon, oh ma reine, c'est bon, c'est bon c'est bon…_

Encore quelques instants et il éjacule d'un seul long jet en s'effondrant à plat ventre. Sa cuisse ne le soutient plus, mais il nage dans la béatitude la plus totale. Cuddy s'allonge doucement une dernière fois sur l'homme repu de plaisir.

Elle lui croque doucement l'oreille, le cou, l'embrasse et finit par chuchoter, rieuse :

_- Qui aurait cru que mon grand fauve aimerait se faire croquer par une gazelle ?  
- Quelle gazelle ? Une panthère noire, oui !_ Marmonne House en souriant, avant de se tourner et de l'embrasser passionnément, puis de souligner :  
_- __Ma__ panthère !_

Ils rient ensemble puis Cuddy demande, un peu inquiète :

- _On ne se cache plus alors ?  
- Non, mais on ne s'exhibe pas non plus, ne te fais pas de soucis._

Ce midi-là les voit arriver ensemble à la cafeteria, discutant tranquillement, à la stupéfaction de quelques personnes présentes et au grand plaisir de Wilson, déjà attablé. Il les apostrophe :

_- Alors, ça y est, on fait son coming-out ?_

Les deux amants échangent un regard amusé et entreprennent de s'asseoir côte à côte avec précaution, dans un gémissement commun. Wilson ouvre de grands yeux :

_- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait pour être dans un état pareil ?_

Sans répondre, les amants terribles rougissent face à l'oncologue stupéfait, puis éclatent de rire.

Un peu plus loin, un homme attablé dévisage Lisa Cuddy avec gourmandise, jetant un regard dédaigneux sur House. Cette femme-là, il l'aura.

_Pour m'avoir, moi aussi, une petite review ?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Certes je pourrais vous raconter un tas de choses extrêmement vraies sur la course perpétuelle de ma vie, sur mon travail qui me grille tous les neurones, sur le délassement que constitue le fait de jouer à des jeux idiots sur facebook, certes, mais vous vous en fichez, et vous n'avez pas tort… Voici donc, enfin une petite suite, et puis pour certaines gentilles personnes qui m'ont interrogée en privé, non, je ne vais pas la lâcher avant de l'avoir terminée cette fic, surtout que la fin est déjà écrite.. Manque le milieu et comme je suis très exigeante envers moi-même, j'écris et réécris et réécris… Bref, enjoy !_

Chapitre 11

Jour de conférence au PPTH. Lisa Cuddy accueille les participants, réunis autour d'un café ou d'un jus de fruit, et adresse un mot aimable à chacun. Elle s'approche d'un groupe où règne une légère tension masquée par des sourires faussement cordiaux. Les 3 postulants au poste du chef de service de neurochirurgie, David Grunberg, Eric Foreman et Randy Marshall, un jeune médecin prometteur du service, se livrent une compétition acharnée. Elle les salue, charmeuse. Grunberg s'empresse, Marshall sourit, Foreman, à son habitude, reste impassible.

Dans son coin, House, accompagné de Wilson, les regarde d'un air moqueur. Wilson s'en rend compte et sourit :

- _Tu n'éprouves plus le besoin de faire savoir qu'elle est à toi. Intéressant.  
- Je sais qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à eux, c'est tout.  
- Oh oh, quel flegme ! Tu m'épates…  
- A tout à l'heure, Jimmy ! _

Un peu plus loin dans la foule, Cuddy pince les lèvres. Elle a failli trébucher sur ses hauts talons, heureusement que ce jeune Marshall l'a retenue, mais s'il pouvait la lâcher…

Répondant à ses prières, une canne impérieuse ôte la main de Marshall de son bras. House s'enquiert d'un ton ironique :

_- Alors, vous ne vous êtes pas encore entretués tous les trois ? _

A la fin de la conférence, il reste avec elle. Sourit vaguement lorsqu'elle égrène des politesses aux intervenants, regarde à terre quand elle redouble de charme avec les quelques donateurs venus assister au cocktail. Quand tout le monde est parti, il la suit dans son bureau où elle s'écroule, épuisée.

_- Je n'en peux plus. J'ai mal aux pieds. Ma bouche est ankylosée à force de sourire_.

Il approche un tabouret et se saisit d'autorité des chers souffrants dont il enlève les chaussures. Il la masse doucement, tandis qu'elle pousse un soupir de béatitude.

_- Pour ta bouche, j'ai bien un exercice à te proposer… _

Son ton est coquin, Cuddy lève les yeux au ciel.

_- Obsédé, va ! _

Ils rient doucement tous les deux, complices. A travers les vitres, un homme les voit et grimace. Une telle beauté, cette bombe sexuelle pour l'infirme, c'est un crime ! Mais bientôt, il va mettre bon ordre à tout cela.

Désormais, le personnel du PPTH ne s'étonne plus de les voir arriver ou partir ensemble. Cuddy a de la peine à croire à la facilité avec laquelle tout ceci s'est passé, mais les faits sont là : Aucun murmure, aucune remarque, et surtout aucune folie de Greg, _enfin rien de plus que d'habitude_, corrige-t-elle in petto. C'est inespéré d'être aussi heureuse, songe-t-elle. Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas un couple modèle. Ils ne vivent pas ensemble et Greg est assez indifférent à Rachel. Mais dans l'ensemble, tout cela lui convient assez bien. Cuddy replonge dans ses dossiers avec le sourire.

Au dessus d'elle, à l'étage du service diagnostics, House pousse une exclamation de plaisir. Il considère avec satisfaction le lourd paquet qui vient de lui arriver, chargé de l'écriture de Blythe. Le reste de sa collection de livres anciens dont une très vieille édition en latin, datée du XVIIIème siècle. Dès ce soir, il va s'y replonger. Certains s'imaginent qu'il passe son temps à jouer à des jeux vidéo ou à regarder des niaiseries télévisuelles. Lisa, elle, sait qu'il passe la plupart de ses soirées plongé dans d'obscurs livres de médecine ou dans des revues médicales absconses. Elle a proposé de louer un piano. Il y réfléchit.

House joue un moment avec le paquet tentateur, sous les regards intrigués de ses sbires, et le repose. Il verra ça en fin de journée. Ce sera amusant d'observer la curiosité sur leur visage aujourd'hui.

18H. Cuddy soupire, puis répond d'une voix lasse à la personne identifiée par son téléphone :

_- Oui Greg, je n'ai pas fini.  
- Ce n'est pas Greg, c'est Wilson. Venez dans mon bureau. Il y a un problème. _

Cuddy sort du bureau comme une furie et s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur sous les yeux de quelques infirmières stupéfaites. Elle entre chez Wilson et trouve les deux hommes assis l'un en face de l'autre, le regard fixé sur un paquet ouvert, contenant apparemment un vieux livre.

- _Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Apparemment, je recommence à halluciner_, constate House d'une voix atone. _Regarde !_

Cuddy s'approche du paquet et prend doucement dans ses mains, stupéfaite, un flacon de Vicodin.

_- Lis l'étiquette._

C'est presque sans surprise qu'elle découvre sur le flacon le nom de Gregory House, et une date qui la surprend.

_- Mais, cette boite a été délivrée hier ! Tu reprends de la Vicodin ?  
- Non, je ne reprends pas de Vicodin. _House la regarde enfin et lui sourit. _J'arrive à gérer.  
- Je vais à la pharmacie, découvrir qui a donné cette ordonnance._

Cuddy se lève et se retourne, près de la porte.

_- Toi, tu restes avec Wilson, j'arrive._

House se contente d'acquiescer de la tête, ce qui surprend les deux autres et se carre dans le fauteuil.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Cuddy revient, profondément irritée.

- _C'est un mystère, personne ne sait, personne n'a donné ce flacon, personne ne se rappelle avoir vu qui que ce soit, et pour couronner le tout ta signature est dans le registre _achève-t-elle en se tournant vers House.  
- _Je n'en ai pas pris_, répète House.  
- _Je te crois.  
- Vraiment.  
- Oui, je te crois. Et Wilson aussi_.

Wilson a les bras croisés, sourcils froncés et ne répond pas.

- _Wilson ?  
- Je ne sais pas, Cuddy, je ne sais pas.  
- Très bien. Viens House, on rentre à la maison._

House trébuche en se levant. Wilson tend le bras, mais Cuddy est là avant lui. Elle le toise, lèvres pincées, œil noir.

_- Nous allons y arriver à deux. Merci Wilson. _

Il les regarde partir, vaguement frustré. Au bout d'un moment, il réalise qu'il est tout simplement contrarié de ne plus être le recours de House en cas de coup dur et a un peu honte. House a été seul si longtemps. Un vrai ami devrait se réjouir. Wilson s'interroge sur lui-même, et se déçoit un peu.

Chez Lisa Cuddy, House refuse de parler, regarde fixement et sans commentaires Lisa qui s'occupe de Rachel, mange comme un automate, regarde la TV distraitement, puis part se coucher, fatigué.

Lisa pousse la porte et s'assied sur le lit à ses côtés. Elle ne dit rien, elle lui caresse la tête. Au bout d'un moment, il la pose sur ses genoux. Un long moment, ils restent ainsi, sans parler. Il passe les bras autour de sa taille et soupire. Lisa parle enfin :

_- Je vais me préparer pour la nuit, je reviens.  
- Fais vite. Je pourrais encore halluciner, va savoir. _

Enfin, elle se couche à ses côtés, le prend dans ses bras. La tête enfouie dans son giron, il se laisse bercer un long moment.

Elle continue à le tenir dans ses bras, à lui caresser les cheveux, à l'embrasser doucement sur le front et sur le crâne. Il a la tête dans son cou, sur le haut de sa poitrine. Il y dépose des baisers tendres, sans s'aventurer plus loin.

Il repose la tête un peu plus bas, et l'embrasse à travers le tissu, très près de son sein. Cuddy est surprise, puis traversée par un petit sourire, avant de proposer :

_- Greg, tu veux … ?  
- Oui, je veux. _

Sans autre forme de procès, il retrousse la chemise de nuit, impatient. Cuddy soulève les bras pour finir le travail et se débarrasser du vêtement. Elle est toujours sur le dos et l'enlace à nouveau quand il pose les lèvres sur son sein, qu'il embrasse, puis glisse vers le téton qu'il englobe dans sa bouche. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il se met à téter. Doucement. Ils restent ainsi de longues minutes, fusionnels. Cuddy éprouve des sensations indescriptibles. L'amante devient la mère, sans que la situation prête à une confusion des genres malvenue. La chaleur gagne son ventre. Chaleur décuplée quand il murmure :

_- L'autre.  
- Oui. _

Ils chuchotent tous deux, saisis par l'instant. Pour atteindre l'autre sein, il l'enlace de son bras, passe sa jambe sur les siennes. Couché à moitié sur elle, il suce le deuxième sein avec délectation. Elle sent son sexe tendu battre contre sa cuisse et est saisie d'un désir fulgurant.

Avec ses jambes, elle se fait glisser sous lui qui tète encore, l'entoure de ses cuisses, glisse ses mains le long de son corps pour baisser le pantalon du pyjama. Il se laisse faire, avec quelques mouvements sporadiques des reins. Elle le saisit aux hanches et les fait glisser tous deux, afin qu'il la pénètre.

Une fois entièrement en elle, il pousse un soupir de satisfaction et reste immobile, profondément comblé. Elle commence à onduler les hanches sous lui, à contracter ses parois intimes, et il gémit de bonheur.

Elle les fait rouler, prend le dessus, se meut sur lui en une cérémonie lente et intense, les mène à l'extase, s'écroule sur lui, haletante.

Enfin, il l'enlace, la caresse, la berce à son tour, avant de se retirer, savourant le moment.

Ils se pelotonnent l'un contre l'autre, en cuiller. Il chuchote à son oreille :

-_ Merci de me croire.  
- Quand tu prends de la vicodin, tu es sarcastique, voire méchant. Plus maintenant. Même si tu reste un emmerdeur,_ ajoute Lisa après réflexion.

Les deux amants rient tendrement ensemble.

_- Nous éclaircirons le mystère demain. Bonne nuit  
- Bonne nuit _

Ils ferment les yeux.

Dans un appartement de Princeton, un homme fait les cent pas, anxieux.

Dans un autre appartement de Princeton, un homme surfe sur le site de l'hôpital, et s'attarde longuement sur la photo de Lisa Cuddy en se masturbant.

Dans un autre appartement de Princeton, un homme surfe sur le site de l'hôpital, et s'attarde longuement sur la photo de Greg House avant de cracher sur son écran en serrant le poing.

_**Vous m'accorderez bien une petite review ?**_


End file.
